Перекресток на мосту
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Поздний ноябрь спускался с небес на землю по серым нитям. Харуно Сакура шла по мосту...


**Перекресток на мосту **

* * *

_Мост «Золотые ворота»— это висячий мост, соединяющий город Сан-Франциско и южную часть округа Марин, рядом с пригородом Суасолито. Около тридцати лет он считался самым большим среди своих собратьев, вплоть до 1964 года. Почему же именно этот мост является одним из самых узнаваемых в мире, а некоторые даже включают его в современный список чудес света? Почему чуть ли не каждый турист первым делом спешит запечатлеть именно «Золотые ворота»? Быть может, потому что суммарная длина его составляет 1970 метров, длина основного пролета — 1280, высота опор — 230 метров над водой, а общая масса — 894500 тонн? От такого более чем внушительного и, одновременно, изящного зрелища легко перехватывает дыхание._

_За семьдесят лет существования моста более 1200 самоубийц избрали «Золотые ворота» в качестве достойного места для последнего глотка воздуха. Согласно статистике каждые две недели кто-то сводит счеты с жизнью, отталкиваясь от ярко рыжей стальной опоры. 75-метровое падение с моста длится 4 секунды. Тело ударяется о поверхность воды на скорости 142 км/ч. Шанс на выживание никчемный. Следом за «Золотыми Воротами» в мрачном рейтинге популярности числится лес Аокигахара у подножья горы Фудзи*…_

Поздний ноябрь спускался с небес на землю по серым нитям. Харуно Сакура шла по мосту. Ее темный силуэт торопливо рассекал осенний занавес. Добравшись до середины моста, она остановилась и отбросила бордовый зонт в сторону, его тут же подхватил и куда-то поволок порыв ветра. И зачем она вообще его с собой взяла? Полгода назад Сакура примерно так же выкинула свою детскую мечту стать первоклассным анестезиологом. Дождь оросил ее лоб, а передние пряди прилепил к скулам. Из всех ее жертв, принесенных на алтарь идола безответной любви, эта была самая лелеемая. Но кровожадному божку оказалось даже этого мало: он продолжал равнодушно молчать. Индифферентность ее убивала… медленно, сцеживая каплю за каплей ее слезы и кровь.

Одичалый мост, на который пал ее выбор, был дважды в подвешенном состоянии. Запланированная дата его официального открытия уже как три месяца минула. В одних газетах утверждали, что компания Ямато с треском обанкротилась, в других заверяли, что в задержке виновата коррумпированная комиссия экспертов. Как бы то ни было в действительности, ядрено оранжевые полоски на перилах моста волновали ее куда больше, чем его непосредственное будущее. Контраст раздражал ее, портя монохромную атмосферу. Только идиот мог осмелиться на такой нелепый дизайн. Единственное достоинство этой конструкции, по мнению Харуно, состояло в том, что его незавершенное состояние ограждало ее от назойливых потоков трафика и прохожих. К тому же, для Сакуры не представляло трудности преодолеть хлипкие пластиковые заслонки.

Она крепко обхватила колонну и вскарабкалась на бортик, покрытый скользкой пленкой влаги. Сакура выпрямилась и посмотрела вниз. Вернее, вглубь. Под мостом размеренно колыхались черные воды, пенившиеся у опорных столбов. Настоящий ледяной омут. Он притягивал не только взор, но и все ее существо, будто бы с невидимого дна реки на нее уставился страшный бес. В груди что-то скомкалось и противно заныло. Точно так же она забывала дышать, когда он смотрел на нее. Точно так же она задыхалась, когда на ее тысячу «почему», Учиха Саске, наконец, швырнул ключи от их квартиры и небрежно отозвался: «Ты мне надоела». Ее отражение столько раз тонуло в этих двух проклятых беспощадных колодцах. Тем утром Сакура выбежала на улицу с мыслью о том, что настала пора навсегда утопиться.

Она усмехнулась, под языком скопилась горечь. Студенткой она участвовала во вскрытии одной такой же юной глупой утопленницы. Ее раздутый обезображенный труп никак не ассоциировался с чарующей плотью русалок. Покинутый в ней реаниматолог сухо напомнил Сакуре о том, что если она не скончается от инфаркта или удара о подводную часть моста, то ее доконает гипотермия. Рассудок монотонно продиктовал: синкопальное утопление, при низких температурах клиническая смерть длится около 10-15 минут, по истечении этого временного промежутка в мозгу происходят необратимые изменения по причине продолжительной гипоксии. И тогда она уже задохнется навечно. Один толчок, и ничего нельзя будет изменить или исправить.

Сакура отвела взгляд от реки, чтоб попрощаться с хмурым, замороченным небом, и отпустила свою единственную опору. В этот же миг теплый тугой обруч сдавил ее талию, и неведомая сила резко потянула Сакуру назад. От неожиданности она испуганно ойкнула.

- Не для того, я этот мост проектировал, чтоб всякие полоумные с него сигали! – раздался прямо над ее ухом крайне возмущенный баритон. Когда Сакура оправилась от испуга и сообразила, что она попала в лапы какого-то наглого, самонадеянного типа, то… ужасно взбесилась. Ее оттащили от края "пропасти" и даже не спросили!

- Отпустите! Что вы себе возомнили! Я, может, пейзажем любовалась… - заорала она, изрядно разозленная на своего незваного «спасителя» и… почему-то на саму себя. Или на кого-то еще. Словом, на всех.

- Дамочка, я обожаю рамен, но не тогда, когда лапшу вешают мне на уши, - ловко парировали ее претензию. Спустя минуту отчаянной борьбы Сакура смирилась с тем, что ее не отпустят, продолжай она строптиво ворочаться, и смекнула сменить тактику. Сакура притихла, и незнакомец ослабил хватку, позволив ей вырваться из капкана объятий. Она тут же развернулась, чтоб столкнуться взглядом с чудаковатым молодым мужчиной в оранжевой каске. Под нею она рассмотрела растрепанную светлую челку, слегка курносый нос, прищуренные васильковые глаза, загорелые щеки… Он чересчур выделялся на сером фоне. И это раздражало ее еще сильнее. В пять лет она попыталась залезть на старую вишню во дворе, но отец, вовремя заметив намерение дочки покорить опасную вершину, снял неразумное дитя с первой же ветки. Как и тогда, она готова была затопать ногами и зарыдать от злости.

- Ах да, это же ваш? – незнакомец миротворчески улыбнулся, нагнулся и подал ей оброненный зонтик, на который случайно наткнулся по пути. – Я…

- Мой! – прервала она ненужное объяснение, подавив внезапное смущение, и выхватила свою собственность. Еще пригодится. Может, стоило успокоиться и поблагодарить его за… зонтик?

- Вас довести до ближайшего психиатрического диспансера? – предложил он полушутливым тоном. Теперь ей определенно хотелось его задушить. Чтоб он провалился вместе с его дурацким мостом.

- Да идите вы… к черту! – гаркнула Сакура и демонстративно сложила пальцы в нецензурную композицию, а затем ринулась прочь, правда, вдоль моста.

- Ладно, так и быть. Убедили. Я вас лично провожу, - послышалось за ее спиной.

Она мельком оглянулась: к ее изумлению, незнакомец действительно последовал за ней, зарыв руки в карманы и насвистывая что-то уносимое ветром. Сакура расправила плечи и встряхнула взлохмаченным погодой каре. Навязчивые шаги позади не пропадали. Ее каблуки застучали громче.

Был поздний ноябрь. Двое шли по мосту.

_Вдоль пролёта «Золотых ворот» установлены специальные телефоны, по которым потенциальные суициденты могут связаться с центром кризисного консультирования. Надписи возле этих телефонов сообщают: «There is hope. Make the call. The consequences of jumping from this bridge are fatal and tragic»*._

_* вся справочная информация взята из Википедии_  
_* «Надежда есть. Позвони. Последствия прыжка с этого моста фатальны и трагичны»_


End file.
